


Summer Crush

by infinityfactor



Series: Summer Festival [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, after they save the universe and stuff, also shiro is keith's adoptive brother in this, and everyones kind of fine, gays in summer, just a lot of gratuitous fluff, some mention of the repercussions of voltron (like injuries and PTSD) but nothing in depth, theyre in varadura btw, this is post voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityfactor/pseuds/infinityfactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In love with you, all summer and after rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Crush

**Author's Note:**

> a short lil gay fic inspired by some chill music 
> 
> recommend you listen it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gWVwpMUcHXo)
> 
> special thanks to [@tsuxi-shima](http://tsuxi-shima.tumblr.com/) for editing for me!

It had been raining for a while. 

 

Lance had lost track of time, but it seemed like it had been a while at least. The drops hitting the roof colored the atmosphere, and Lance fanned himself as he stared out the open window. The soft noise lulled two tired boys into a relaxed, dream-like state, and Lance couldn’t help but smile. 

 

Some droplets hit the windowsill, occasionally splashing smaller droplets onto the sheets but with how damn hot it was, he didn’t feel like closing it. The sticky heat reminded him of when he was a kid anyways, grateful to be able to go splash around in the puddles for what little relief they offered. But he loved it. 

 

Keith seemed a little uncomfortable with the heat, but they’d dealt with worse. 

 

They could hear the rain better this way. 

 

His fingers had found their way into Keith’s hair again, now cropped short into an undercut mirroring Shiro’s. 

 

Lance never actually voiced his disappointment over the choice, but he was pretty certain Keith already knew. As much as he was reluctant to admit it at the time, he was fond of Keith’s stupid mullet. 

 

Especially when he pulled it back. 

 

But at least he still looked cute with the undercut. Maybe even cuter. How annoying. 

 

At least he could still run his fingers through it. Keith’s hair had always been unfairly soft, and Lance loved it.

 

He felt Keith move, shifting off of him and wincing a bit as their skin unstuck. They’d both stripped down to their boxers long ago, deciding it was at least a little more bearable to lay around almost naked. Especially if they were going to be on top of each other like this. 

 

Not that Lance minded in the slightest. 

 

Keith leaned over him, arms on either side of Lance’s face and looking down at him with those  _ gorgeous _ eyes. 

 

He’d always been entranced with them. They were such a gorgeous blue, almost purple in a weird way. he was shocked the first time he actually bothered to look into Keith’s eyes. 

 

Which had, ironically, also been when he fell in love with Keith. 

 

It had been a normal day. Well, as normal as it can get in interstellar space on a flying castle-ship and fighting some purple alien. 

 

‘We are a good team,’ The words still rung clear in Lance’s mind. It was almost like a confession, at the time. Sworn rivals saving each other. It was like something out of a romance novel. 

 

Although, he didn’t realize he was actually in love with Keith until much later. A much calmer moment, when it was just the two of them comforting each other. They were both so painfully lonely, and had found solace within each other.  _ That  _ was the moment Lance realized he was in love with Keith. This boy, who had been alone most of his life, with barely anyone to turn to. The only person Keith had was taken from him and declared dead. Keith, who Lance had hated in the Garrison for being so much better than him, until he was taken from his own life, his family, who didn’t even know if he was still alive. They understood each other. 

 

Lance loved Keith. Truly and deeply. 

 

Just looking at him now made warmth bloom in his chest, warm enough to rival the thick heat surrounding them. 

Lance smiled up at Keith. A warm, lazy grin that he reserved exclusively for moments like these. His hand brushed the bits of hair that had slipped from the flowery barrettes Keith wore-- gifts from Lance’s youngest sister-- away from his face. It was probably his own fault that the hair fell out anyways, with how much he touched Keith’s hair.

 

Keith leaned down and pressed their lips together, and Lance kissed back, hand going to his cheek instead. 

 

Once they parted, Lance flicked his tongue over his own lips, tasting the lingering flavor of salt and citrus from Keith’s lips. 

 

“You taste like sweat.” 

 

“You  _ smell  _ like sweat.” 

 

“And oranges.” 

  
“You just smell like sweat.” 

 

Lance laughed, and Keith laid back down, collapsing on him. It was a little hot to be cuddling, but Lance didn’t mind the closeness. 

 

It wasn’t even really cuddling, just laying on a slightly too small bed together. 

 

He took Keith’s hand in his own, thumb gently rubbing over his knuckles as his other traveled down his shoulders and onto his back, where Keith had several scars decorating his body. His fingers traced over the discolored skin, memories of battles they’d fought. 

 

Lance had his fair share of scars, but Keith sported a surprising amount. Most because of all that close combat and stupid, impulsive shit he did. Lance remembered most of the times Keith got badly hurt, and staying near the healing pod until he got out. 

 

Then denying that he stayed there because he wanted to. But they both knew how much the other worried about them. 

 

It seemed like so long ago that they were part of Voltron. 

 

Of course, after something like that you don’t really move on. They were all left with reminders. Scars, chronic pains from when they got a little too banged up, hearing loss, PTSD, anything and everything. It wasn’t all sunshine and magical girl transformations. 

 

They each had their own different things they were left with. Little things, that they might forget about until they looked in the mirror wrong, or some kid on the street points at them. Some big things they couldn’t forget if they even wanted to. 

 

They all still had each other, though. Even so, it was hard. Hard to just move on from something like that. To pretend to forget about it, and act like you can just go on with your daily lives. Especially when it was your whole life for who knows how long. 

 

They understood what the others were going through, though. What they had been through. The death, the failure, the sheer terror that they might lose one another. That was more valuable than any therapy they could get. 

  
Despite all that, sitting here with Keith laying next to him in the same house he spent all those summers in years before, Lance thought that it was all worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr [@bpd-lance](http://bpd-lance.tumblr.com/) for more of this nonsense


End file.
